Imperial Guard Medic
]] Imperial Guard Medics are soldiers of the Imperial Guard who have been specially trained in combat medicine and are responsible for providing first response and front line medical care to their fellow Guardsmen on the battlefield. They are trained as combat medics, fighting chirurgeons equally at home with a medi-kit as they are with a Lasgun. In battle, they stand shoulder-to-shoulder with their squad-mates, fighting with equal skill and fervour, and all the while patching, dosing, or administering the God-Emperor's Mercy to their brothers-in-arms. When a regiment of Guardsmen is first tithed from a world, they have no idea of what to expect. They could travel to any of millions of planets, or face any of millions of enemies, but the one thing that they can all be sure of is that they will see combat, and that many, if not all, of them will die to ensure that the Imperium endures. It is for that reason that many Guardsmen are trained in field medicine, not simply just to treat injuries and save wounded members of their squad, but to help alleviate the worries of many new recruits; with a Guardsman trained in medicine at their back, they feel safer from the inevitable death that awaits them on the battlefield. The main difference between a Medic and a Field Chirurgeon in the Imperial Guard is typically the focus of expertise, though the two are hardly mutually exclusive. Most Medics aim to promote the long-term recovery of their patients, but for a Field Chirurgeon, the proper time and equipment for such operations are frequently unavailable. Going by many different names across the varying regiments of the Imperial Guard, Medics are put in charge of all medical gear and supplies sent to their squad by the Departmento Munitorum. Whether they receive simple bandages to wrap around las-wounds, or sophisticated combat-drugs and surgery kits, Medics are the ones who are entrusted with using this equipment to keep their squad healthy and prepared for combat. Many combat patrols, operating behind enemy lines for months, have stayed alive only due to the medical expertise of one of their squad-mates. Wargear *'Standard Imperial Guard Regimental Kit' *'Diagnosticator (Diagnostor)' - The Diagnostor is a sophisticated medical cogitator used across the human-settled galaxy. It can detect and diagnose almost every ailment known to the Imperium, and can be incorporated into medical kits, Servo-skulls, and other dedicated medical Servitors. Any individual trained in medical knowledge in the Imperial Guard understands its use. *'Injector' - Most specialised drugs require injectors. These can take many forms, from low-technology, disposable syringes up to sophisticated hypo-sprays. An injector can hold one dose of any drug. *'Medikit' - Small, compact, and reliable, medi-kits are essential gear for every Imperial Guard squad. Each comes with a diagnostic cogitator called a Diagnosticator complete with bio-scanner and bioprobes, along with chemicals, drugs, and other means to treat a variety of injuries and ailments. Sources *''Only War: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 78-79 Category:I Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium